Temple of Hell
Temple of Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-first case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-fifth overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the second case in the region. Plot After discovering that biology professor Mao Xieran was to meet with Aida Ashridge in Beijing, Connor told the team they were setting off for the city to trap Aida. Riya and the player headed to the meeting spot, the Temple of Heaven, with Xieran before hiding nearby. While waiting, the pair heard a loud explosion and looked away, only to find Xieran impaled on a terracotta statue when they looked back. Nia confirmed that they were dealing with a trained killer, likely an assassin, before the pair went on to suspect aristocrat Lawrence Osborne, site supervisor Qiu Huan, and the victim's estranged sister Mao Zhelan. They then heard from Takagi that she'd been able to track down where the explosion came from. Takagi then directed the pair to a scrap yard where they found a bombed car, before searching around. There, they found evidence needed to suspect herbalist Sue Yang and yakuza head Izumo Yutaka. Imran also discovered that the killer played mahjong upon analyzing some tiles. They also discovered that Huan was formerly the victim's assistant and that Zhelan had forced their mother to cut Xieran out of the will. Anya then rushed in from the scrapyard, insisting that someone had tried to kill her. Anya confessed that she was searching the scrap yard when someone tried to hit her with the crane. After searching the scrap yard again, they found reason to incriminate Qiu Huan as Mao's killer. Huan first laughed off the accusations and told them they were barking up the wrong tree, prompting Riya to anger and detail the evidence they had on him. Eventually, Huan clapped and told them they’d got further than any other detectives, admitting to being a hitman for hire. Huan confessed that he was approached by a British lady after she discovered Xieran’s connection to the GPA. The woman (who was suspected to be Aida) then instructed Huan to kill Xieran for a large sum of money, prompting Huan to agree. While the pair were distracted, Huan impaled the victim swiftly before leaving the scene. When Riya asked how Huan also caused the explosion, he laughed and told them that was his accomplice. Huan was then sentenced to life imprisonment for all his murders by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Riya and the player were walking around the Great Wall of China for any clues on Huan’s accomplice, only to spot Lawrence Osborne with an arrow in his leg and chest. The pair soon sent Lawrence to Raphael to recover and a while later, when Lawrence was awake, they spoke to him. Lawrence confessed that he was admiring the scenery when he was attacked by a hooded figure. The pair then searched the crime scene again and found a message left on the ground, presumably from the attacker, insisting “all members of the Zodiac shall suffer”. The team soon figured out that someone was targeting the Zodiac before a disgruntled Connor confessed that they had to let Lawrence go as they had no concrete evidence on him. Afterwards, as the team discussed the discovery, Huan entered the break room armed with a gun stolen from Penelope’s workshop. Penelope soon tackled Huan and put him in an armlock, leaving the team confused as to what had happened. Bradley and the player soon examined the security panel and sent it to Takagi for analysis. A while later, Takagi reluctantly confessed that the security panel had been hacked, insisting it was her own code. She confessed that back in her Red Sparrow days, she hypothesised about a singular code that could break into any system remotely and give the hacker full control. Takagi told the pair that she started developing the code but stopped once she realised what it could do. Takagi admitted that the only other person with access to the uncompleted code was Tadashi, prompting the trio to confront him about giving the code to Aida. Later, Bradley comforted Takagi and promised they’d get the code back from Aida. Finally, the team reconvened to discuss their findings. Knowing they had an accomplice, a hunter, and Takagi’s code to stop, the team set to work in finding out where to head to next, only to hear of an explosion in the centre of Hong Kong. Summary Victim *'Mao Xieran' (impaled on a terracotta statue) Murder Weapon *'Terracotta Statue' Killer *'Qiu Huan' Suspects Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The suspect plays mahjong. Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The suspect plays mahjong. Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The suspect plays mahjong. Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The suspect plays mahjong. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The suspect plays mahjong. Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea. *The killer plays mahjong. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is over six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Temple of Heaven. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Ancient Artefacts, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Selfie; New Crime Scene: Great Wall of China) *Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clues: Wallet, Torch, Golden Pieces) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Lawrence Osborne) *Confront Lawrence about his presence in Beijing. *Examine Torch. (Result: Q HUAN; New Suspect: Qiu Huan) *Ask Huan if he saw anything suspicious. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Mao Zhelan) *Inform Zhelan of her brother’s death. *Examine Ancient Artefacts. (Result: Helix Necklace) *Analyze Helix Necklace. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Scrapyard. (Clues: Herbal Pouch, Cigar Case, Tool Box) *Examine Herbal Pouch. (Result: Spices) *Analyze Spices. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Sue Yang) *Interrogate Sue on her pouch in the crime scene. (Attribute: Sue drinks chrysanthemum tea) *Examine Cigar Case. (Result: I KATAKA; New Suspect: Izumo Kataka) *Question Izumo over the murder. (Attribute: Izumo is psychically fit) *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Tiles) *Analyze Tiles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays mahjong; New Crime Scene: Wall Barrier) *Investigate Wall Barrier. (Clues: Faded Photo, Torn Document) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Xieran and Huan) *Confront Huan over his former friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Huan is physically fit, drinks chrysanthemum tea, and plays mahjong) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Last Will and Testament) *Analyze Last Will and Testament. (07:00:00) *Confront Zhelan about being the sole inheritor in the will. (Attribute: Zhelan is physically fit, drinks chrysanthemum tea, and plays mahjong) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bombed Car. (Clues: Torn Doll, Samurai Sword Engraving, Damaged Cheque) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Doll of the Victim) *Confront Sue over making a creepy doll of the victim. (Attribute: Sue plays mahjong) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Death Sentence Sword) *Analyze Sword. (03:00:00) *Confront Izumo over ordering the victim’s death. (Attribute: Izumo drinks chrysanthemum tea and plays mahjong) *Examine Damaged Cheque. (Result: Large Sum of Money) *Speak to Lawrence about donating to the victim. (Attribute: Lawrence is physically fit, drinks chrysanthemum tea, and plays mahjong) *Investigate Terracotta Statue. (Clues: Broken Camera, Crate) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Salvaged Footage) *Analyze Salvaged Footage. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 6’0”) *Examine Crate. (Result: Target Photo) *Analyze Target Photo. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (2/6). (No stars) To Hunt or be Hunted (2/6) *Stop Lawrence dying from his injuries. *Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clue: Lawrence Osborne) *Analyze Lawrence Osborne. (15:00:00) *Speak to Lawrence about what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Wall Barrier. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Hunter’s Message) *Analyze Hunter's Message. (05:00:00) *Get Huan back in his holding cell. *Examine Security Panel. (Result: Panel Code) *Analyze Panel Code. (04:00:00) *See what has Takagi worried. (Reward: Red Sparrow Badge; New Quasi-Suspect: Tadashi Miyako) *Confront Tadashi over the Sparrow code. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases